Komentarz na blogu:Kocia16/,,To znowu ja nr.3 :P''/@comment-24582221-20140402185652/@comment-24354354-20140404193048
Elsa: Mnie zawsze to interesowało, ale nie myślałam, że trafie do filmu w sposób jaki to się stało. Zderzyłam się z producentem zaplątanych, któremu oczywiście potem Roszpunka coś nagadała i tamten zadecydował, że zfinansuje następny film i miesiąc puźniej patrze dostałam list z zaproszeniem do udziału w filmie. Serial hmmm... Rzadko oglądam coś w telewizij przez to, że zawsze kłuce się z Hansem co będziemy oglądać, a aktora ulubionego nie mam, no nie licząc Hansa. XD Pewnie skończyła bym jako scenarzystka lub coś w tym stylu, tak myśle... Ja nie mam żadnego kaskadera ani dublera, myślałam nad tym, ale wytłumaczenie reżyserek jest takie, że nie ma pieniędzy jeszcze na takie osoby, ja nic tu zrobić nie moge, współczuje Hansowi za to bardzo, bo on doznaje chyba najwięcej emm... krzywdy w filmie. XD Hans: No jak bym się nie interesował aktorstwem to po co były by mi takie studia hm??? Do filmu trafiłem w ten sposób, że jak Roszpunka tam jak Elsa opowiadała, nagadała o niej sponsorom to o mnie też napomknęła, no i też patrze dostałem list z propozycją do zagrania w filmie. Serial ulubiony? W sumie nie wiem, zazwyczaj oglądam różne rzeczy o sporcie i tym podobne... Ulubiona aktorka to Elsa sie wie... ;) Nie wiem co bym w życiu robił jakbym nie grał w filmie. Kaskadera nie mam i dziękuje, że mi chociaż Elsa współczuje... :] Elsa: Nie ma za co. :D Anna: Ja poszłam na aktorstwo, bo nie mogłam się zdecydować na co iść się uczyć. :P Trafiłam na plan wraz z Elsą. Ulubiony aktor oczywiście mój Kristoffek, a serialu ulubionego nie mam, czasem oglądam w telewizji ,,trudne sprawy'' czy coś w tym stylu, Kristoff mówi, że zwariowałam. Nie wiem po co jak i dlaczego ale tak się stało. XD Nie wiem co bym robiła jakbym nie grała w filmie, wole sobie nie wyobrażać. Kaskadera ani dublera nie mam i SUPER! Skok z klifu, nie dozna się nigdy tego przeżycia dwa razy w życiu, istna BOMBA! W końcu nie da się przeżyć życia bez odraobiny ryzyka. ;) Kristoff: Poszedłem na aktorstwo, bo emm... Nie miałem na co iść, proste! Na przesłuchania do filmu zaciągnęła mnie Anna i tak trafiłem do ekipy. Nie mam ulubionego serialu, a moją ulubioną aktorką jest oczywiście Anna. Jakbym nie grał w filmie pewnie wylądował bym gdzieś jako pewnie jakiś stajenny czy coś bo planowałem pracować z końmi lub coś, ale teraz wole renifery. Nie mam kaskadera ani dublera, dziwe się, że jeszcze żyje! XD Stefan: Ja na początku miałem iść na studia ekonomiczne, ale zmieniłem zdanie. Na plan trafiłem dzięki kontaktom, znam od dawna reżyserke Frozen 2. Nie mam ulubionego aktora ani serialu. Pewnie jakbym nie grał w filmie byłbym księgowym, o mój boże... XD Kaskadera ani dublera nikt tu nie ma... Leo: Ja poszedłem najpierw na pisarstwo, ale stwierdziłem, że wole występować na scenie, najpierw kółko teatralne, a potem przeniosłem na studia aktorskie. Z planem prosta sprawa, gdzie Stefan tam i ja. XD Ulubiony serial hmm... Czasem oglądam różne bzdety na Polsacie jak mi się nudzi. XD Ulubionego aktora nie mam. A o kaskaderach i tym podobnych reszta powiedziała. >.> <.< Safira: Odrazu poszłam na aktorstwo, zawsze mnie to interesowało i przy okazji złamałam w sobie treme! Na scene trafiłam dzięki kuzynom, najpierw byłam scenarzystką i jakoś to samo wyszło. :D Ulubiony aktor... Nie moge powiedzieć bo to spojler, a poza tym patrzy co pisze... :] Ulubionego serialu nie mam. Była bym pewnie dalej scenarzystką, gdyby nie ta gwałtowna zmiana. Jak już powiedziano dublerów nie ma ani kaskaderów, jeśli kiedyś spadne z konia to oczekuje odszkodowania! XD Reżyserka: Przejdźmy do następnego pytania już!!!! Elsa: O tym jak trafiłyśmy na plan już mówiłyśmy, a co do fabuły hmm... Mnie się podoba, nie wiem jak Ani. Anna: Mnie pewnie czemu nie! Zaraz z jednym filmem mi się mój tekst skojarzył w sensie to całe ,,czemu nie''. A wiem z takim jednym Barbi kiedyś w TV leciało i nie miałam co oglądać jeden koleś gadał tak w kółko... Chyba troche odbiegłam od tematu ale mniejsza. XD Kristoff: Nie mam rodzeństwa, wzrost mam około 2m. Ścianki spinaczkowe lubie, czasem się po takich wspinam.Przed kamerą raz się czuje dobrze a raz troche emm... nieswojo. Hans: Wcześniej mi powiedzieli, bo musiałem znać scenariusz. Sitron nie jest moim koniem, ale jest koniem Nicka. Urzyczył go w filmie. T.K.I.N.W.W: Jeszcze w żadnym nie grałam. Co cie interesuje to czy kogoś znam ,,bliżej''?!? Spytaj się Stefana skąd jest to się dowiesz z kąd ja jestem... K.Kalisto: Nie grałam jeszcze w innych filmach, to mój debiut. XD Mam narzeczonego na pewno, jak byś jemu zadała to pytanie to pewnie by zemdlał. XD PUSZEK: JESTEM! Olaf: Zacytuje pare osób: 1.Mamo zobać jaki słodki bałwaniek! 2. AAAAAAAAAAA! 3. Co to jest do ciorta?!? 4. Siema śniegowy gościu... Elsa: Eeeeee... ,,cieeeeekawieee''. Pare osób na planie omijało mnie szeeerookim kołem i tym podobne. Nie zbyt to miłe, no ale czasem lepiej trzymać się ode mnie zdaleka. Anna: Na ,,Frozen'', a jak! Udusiła bym ją!!!! Kristoff: Ja też!! Reżyserka: Ekhemm... Ja widze co piszecie!!!!!!! Anna: Ups... My się kłucimy??? Kristoff: O to gdzie co ma stać na pewno... XD Anna: Racja... ;) Leo: Pierwszy raz zobaczyłem w jednej wypowiedzi ,,Stefan'' i ,,impreza''. Stefan: Boki zrywać Leon... -,- Leo: Nie mamy więcej rodzeństwa... Stefan więcej by nie zniósł hi hi hi XD Stefan: Nie skomentuje cię nawet Leon. Mieszkaliśmy na studiach razem, ale obecnie nie, ja mam swoją dziewczyne a Leo swo... *sam zatyka sobie usta Leo: Stefan i wpadka nie wyrobie!!! HAHAHAHA... XD Reżyserka: UUUU!! Stefan Anasta... *też zatykam sobie usta Stefan: I kto tu mi wypomina wpadki hmmm? Reżyserka: Nie licząc zamrożonej kamery, Paru ,,połamanych'' aktorów i wypadków ze strojami typu ,,odstrzelające guziki'' to nie tak źle, a jeszcze mokry, nadgryziony, bądź rozwalony scenariusz... Dzięks za pytki. :)